France's First Ladybug
by Junsuina Yume
Summary: Paris believes that Ladybug and Chat Noir are the first heroes of their kind in France. However, one Frenchman knows the truth. He just never thought that he'd see another ladybug or black cat themed superhero in his country ever since she was around.


**France's First Ladybug**

Francis Bonnefoy, the personification of France, walked around the streets of his capital. He's been around for hundreds of years and he's seen many things during those years. He's also seen many wars and much bloodshed. Francis wished that humans would not do such things however he could not control the actions of humans as he had to obey his leader . He also regrets many things just like any other person but he regretted the deaths of innocent people.

His greatest regret was the death of the young woman, Jeanne D'Arc. Such a young maiden managed to stop the Hundred Years War and yet she was burned at stake because they believed she was a witch. All he could do was look away as she burned. He trusted her to save his people and yet they betrayed her.

He knew that she also had a secret that she made sure no one else but herself knew. She had magical earrings that granted her great powers. He never questioned it though because he knew she fought for what was right. He saw her once right before a battle hiding behind a broken wall with a red small being with three black dots on its head. He never noticed that she wore black earrings until she pulled her short hair behind her ear. Francis will never forget the words she said next;

" _Tikki, transformé moi"_

He still remembers how shocked he felt as he saw her get transformed into a knight with red armor wearing a red cape decorated in black dots. She also had a red yoyo with five black dots to match her cape wrapped around a spear.

For some time he believed that perhaps she was really a witch. Maybe he was wrong in trusting her. He saw as she used her horse who had a red seat and galloped away. He didn't know what overtook him but he decided to follow her on his horse as quietly as he could. He finally caught up to her as she got off her horse , making him hide with his own behind some bushes nearby. He heard a big roar, it was unlike something he had ever heard before.

He looked toward her direction to see a huge dragon. Now if someone told him that they saw a dragon he would not believe them, however, the huge being was right in front of him and there was no denying it was there. He saw a man a dark armor stop besides her.

"Tu es arrivé finalement" he told her as he stood next to her next to his stallion. His armor was black and had a tail and cat ears on his helmet. He a silver staff on his belt. They seemed to be talking about something before they sprung up to action. The man and his horse galloped in front of the dragon and successfully distracted it.

Jeanne got off of her horse and used the yoyo to tie up the dragon however the dragon revealed to be much stronger than what it seemed. Jeanne unwrapped the dragon before jumping off. The black knight and his horse galloped next to Jeanne who threw her yoyo upwards.

" _Lucky charm_ " she shouted and ladybug themed chain fell from the sky. She looked around causing Francis to hide once more. He saw her point towards the tall building which was next to the dragon before the black cat themed knight nodded and used his staff which he elongated and landed next to the building. He raised his hand, alarming the dragon, and shouted;

" _Cataclysm_ " his hand emitted a dark substance as he ran his hand across the building before moving away as the bricks rotted and fell on the dragon. Jeanne wrapped the chain on the dragon's mouth before using her spear to impale the dragon, he remembers seeing sadness in the at the time.

Darkness seeped through the dragon's wound. Jeanne quickly captured in her yoyo before it released a light. He couldn't hear what she said next but before he knew it she threw the chain up in the air and a swarm of ladybugs went around. It was a breathtaking sight and before he knew it all the city was restored.

The two seemed the shake hands saying something before the black knight left. Jeanne returned back into her regular outfit before giving the small creature a biscuit.

" Jeanne?" he asked pretending he had just gotten there. He hoped she had not noticed him although judging from her expression it seemed she had not

* * *

Francis looked at his city before seeing something he never thought he'd ever see again. A girl in a ladybug suit swinging a yo-yo and using it to jump from building to building. Next to her was a boy in a black cat themed suit.

That night he saw the two on the news;

 **" Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris' new superheroes, save the city once more from evil akuma** "

He knew it wasn't Jeanne. She was long since dead. However, that duo still saved his city and he would be grateful for their hard work.

The city believed that they were the first of their kind, however, he knew better. They were the second in France. Jeanne was the first.

"Hello Jeanne sorry I haven't visited as often as before. Its been busier at work than usual" he said with a bouquet of roses that he hand picked. He stared at the tomb which had rust and had eroded the corners. Her real body was not there and he knew it but he felt that he should give her one as a thank you from him to her.

" You know I've seen your newest successor and rest assure that Paris is in safe hands. She reminds me of you actually" he said as he looked at the sky. The sun shone brightly, the sky was clear and the birds were chirping.

" She's quite resourceful, brave and is one smart cookie. Perhaps I will meet her one day but only time will tell" he said carefully laying down the bouquet.

"I should get going. I'll be late for the meeting. Even if we'll get nothing done I should still go ,no?" Francis laughed before looking back at the tomb fondly

" I'll come back to visit soon" he said before turning around.

* * *

As he walked away he failed to notice a young girl with navy blue pigtails walking towards his direction until it was too late. He felt a thump and felt something fall on his blond locks

" Are you okay? I'm so sorry I should have been more careful, I-" he stared at the girl who reminded him a bit too much of Paris' newest superhero

" Yes I am fine , do not worry about it. It was my fault too after all" he grabbed the item on his head to see that it had been a purse, one which he had never seen himself in any of the fashion stores

" I believe this is yours" he said giving her back the purse which was slightly open. He swore he saw a tomato. Perhaps she really like tomatoes like a certain Spaniard he knew.

"Thank you sir" she said taking back the bag and quickly closing it

" If you do not remind me asking, where did you get that purse from?" he said wanting to know who made such a lovely bag

" Oh um I actually made it" she replied looking a bit flustered

" Its lovely miss" he said with smile and wink

' _Ah, a designer in the making'_ he thought until he saw her earrings. They were the same ones she wore that time he discovered her secret. He gave her a gentle smile before giving her a pat on the head

" Keep up the good work" he said before waving farewell to the teenager.

A small red creature flew besides the girl

" Who is that guy?" she questioned her kwami

" I don't know Marinette but I know I've seen him before" the small creature said looking towards the direction he left before looking at the entrance to the cemetery

" Really? Where, Tikki?" Marinette asked before she saw her staring at the entrance to the cemetery

" He was with her" she said as they went inside

" Who is she?" Marinette asked unable to read the faded name on the tombstone Tikki stopped in front of

 _" Jeanne D'Arc, France's first Ladybug"_

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys like this story. It a bit short and feelsy but I knew I had to make it when I saw that Jaunne D'Arc was also Ladybug!**

 **Special thanks to my friend who translated the French for me.**

 **- _Yume_**


End file.
